


Body and Soul

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Unexpected Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: She was… happy here. The perpetual adoration of her lovers flowed over her in waves, threatening to crush her beneath the intensity.Oh, but she loved back with equal appetite.





	Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> i am trash

The days flowed into each other, rife with the smacking of flesh on flesh and dulcet moans. She was… happy here. The perpetual adoration of her lovers flowed over her in waves, threatening to crush her beneath the intensity. 

Oh, but she loved back with equal appetite. 

It didn't take long for her to settle into her position as the mistress of Oscar Wilde. She belonged here, dripping in jewels that her debaucherous dear one adorned her with. She was aware of what others saw in her now and so she capitalized on it, choosing to wear decadent lacy scraps of clothing around the mansion, complete with garter belt and stockings always. That or her thin see through gown Dorian had dressed her so sweetly in when she had first been taken here. Fuka wore her long blonde curls in twin tails now, ever since she got Dorian's reaction to them she would never do her hair any other way. They saw her as a woman. The looks she got felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was a rush, feeling the desire she invoked in others. The power. 

She felt like she had lived much of her prior life as a silly girl, naive to the way of the world. Dorian had wanted to keep her as some kind of pet, a caged bird. Yet he underestimated her and now it was he who remained caged. But even still, she loved him. Fuka remained his dark princess, a cruel girl. Cruel but oh so beautiful. 

She cherished how Alfani would mew or bark for her, crawl on the floor until his sweet porcelain knees were worn red. Crimson like his supple little ass whenever Fuka was done with him. He was always a little too eager to be spanked, bitten, hit. Whatever fresh pain she inflicted on him was a blessing. These marks he cherished. As did she, making certain to place tender kisses on all of the pretty red, purple, and blue flowers she created on the canvas that was Alfani. However, he was not the only one of her possessions here.

“Come.” Fuka patted her lap, beckoning for her most favorite toy. 

Dorian started towards her, visibly excited, before he was interrupted.

“No no, not like that.” She extended a dainty finger to the floor. “ _Crawl_.” 

The muscular man obeyed without question, getting down to his hands and knees and inching towards her. Debasing himself for his darling girl. She was perfect. More perfect than he could have ever imagined the first day he set his eyes and his blackened heart on her. 

Dorian lay his head on her lap, leaning into her touches as she pet his silken raven hair. Fuka grabbed the bottle of sparkling moscato from the bedside. She took a sip of the wine, afterwards leaning in and pressing her lips harshly against Dorian’s mouth. He was near panting once they parted. Smirking, she tilted the glass so that the bubbly liquid spilt down onto her neck and then her chest. With a lecherous grin, Dorian leant in obediently and lapped at the wine, earning delighted giggles from Fuka.

He pushed her onto the bed, rutting his hips shamelessly against her. She knew he had to be desperate by now. It had been about a week of denying him any kind of release. A week of making him watch her and Alfani together. It was only this morning she freed his thick cock from the metal cage she had entrapt him in. He was ravenous. Her treasured pet Dorian. 

“You’re so excited already.” She beamed, swiping one of her fingers against his crotch all too fleetingly. 

“Only for you.” He purred. 

She grabbed his hair roughly, claiming his mouth with hers. The much larger man was almost shaking. He really was adorable like this. Yet this only made her want to make him wait longer. And so, she would. 

Fuka kissed each of the restraints that bound him to the four post bed, revelling in the desperation in his gorgeous eyes. He struggled in vain, involuntarily showing off his excellent musculature for her. God, did he know how to make her feel warm between her legs. 

“I will come back for you, pet.” Fuka promised, kissing his slightly sweaty forehead. “When I feel like it, that is.” 

“As you desire, mistress.” Dorian managed to rasp out. 

She found herself called outside by something inside her. The rain was pouring down hard with heavy droplets. She wasn’t sure how long she stood out there, letting herself get soaked until she was shaking slightly. Fuka inhaled the scent of the garden deeply, reveling in it. She hadn’t been outside in so long. It made her feel… alive. Dorian made her dead to the world in official terms, yet here she stood through it all. And stronger for it. Better for it. 

“Miss? What are you doing out here?” Manboy asked, running out to her with a coat and umbrella in hand. “You’ll get sick.” 

“I just wanted to feel the rain,” Fuka smiled at the silver haired man, careful not to lose herself in his honeyed amber eyes. 

“You’re freezing.. Let’s get you inside.” 

He took a moment to look at her, her sheer dress clinging to her lithe frame, her body trembling from the cold but she smiled still. Maybe she liked the pain. He couldn’t claim to know anymore. It was unclear what she liked or wanted. But perhaps it was he was only seeing her for the first time anyways. Regardless, he shook his head as he draped the coat around her shoulders, placing his hand on the small of her back as he led her inside. 

The sight of their drenched mistress drew the eyes of the employees and customers alike as they made their way through the mansion. Her reaction was quite the contrast, near dancing almost tantalizingly out of reach of all too eager fingers as they walked by, a tiny wicked smirk gracing her lips. She didn’t see any customers. Not yet anyways. Manboy noticed Fuka preferred to spend her time with either himself, Alfani, or Dorian. She claimed to love each of them. And though he didn’t understand it, somehow he knew she did. 

“I don’t like the way they look at you,” He muttered as he started running a bath for her, pouring in a generous helping of berry-something scented bubble bath. 

“Why not?” Fuka asked, slipping out of her gown and admiring herself leisurely in the gold framed mirror. 

Manboy sucked in his breath involuntarily as he turned around and quickly looked away, the sight of her naked was a gift he would never tire of or get used to. No matter how many times he had imagined it before, the reality was forever sweeter. 

“They want to possess you.” 

“So what?” Fuka laughed girlishly, moving in front of him and going on her tiptoes in order to plant a soft kiss on his mouth. “I don’t belong to anyone, and there’s no harm in fantasy.” 

Manboy shivered as he placed his arm around her, her skin cold and clammy still. He tilted her head gently in order to place a kiss at her neck before he released her, taking her hand as she stepped into the warm and now fragrant bath water. He pondered what she said as he knelt down next to the tub, frowning at the floor. 

‘What’s wrong, sweet one?” Fuka playfully feigned splashing him with some of the water. “Would you like to join me? Or.. is it because you want me to belong to only you?” 

His face felt hot as blood rushed to his cheeks. She could still do this to him as easily as ever before. Only it was worse now as she had come into her own corrupted self as she was a relentless flirt. 

“I don’t know exactly what I want. Other than your happiness,” Manboy confessed, running his fingers through her long hair, wetting it with the vanilla black currant oil she so loved. “And your love.” 

“You have my love, always and forever, everyday.” Fuka smiled almost sadly as she relaxed into his hands while he massaged her scalp. “You were my first, you know. I wouldn’t be here if not for you.” 

Her words cut him like a knife to the chest and he made a small pained noise, though he knew what she spoke was true. He may as well have been the one to slice off her wings himself, clipping them so that she was tethered here like all the other lost souls. He was disgusted by himself by the buried realization that perhaps he had always wanted this outcome. Having her here to keep him company. Manboy was reminded once again why he was here, he was sick, selfish, not worthy of freedom. 

“Awh, it’s alright. I like it here.” She assured him, turning her head to kiss his hand. 

“You should have never come here,” He sighed, although he knew it was futile to argue this with her. 

She sighed heavily, deciding not to respond to the same argument they had had countless times over. He took utmost care in washing her body, trying his best to cleanse her of the filth this place corrupted her with, even though it were not visible. That and he couldn’t deny how pleasant it was just to touch her. She was so soft and smooth, delicate. He didn’t deserve to touch her in this way. 

He dried her off with care, leaning in to smell the ambrosial aroma that was his mistress. It were these moments that felt closest to pure. Whatever that meant. She pressed her body against his, biting his earlobe lovingly. 

_I want you_

Manboy could not resist her even if he ever desired to. They found themselves in her room quickly, he pressed kisses into her body like she were air to him. She made soft, contented noise that he could lose himself in forever. A cold presence emanated from the dresser in the corner. Manboy stopped abruptly. 

“Can you please cover it?” He frowned. 

Fuka knew immediately what he mean. She huffed a sigh and traipsed over to the painting. She raised her hand, lightly caressing the canvas, the monstrous true face of her beloved. “Sorry,” She pressed a barely there kiss into the ancient one’s cheek before turning the painting to face the wall instead of the room. 

“Better now?” 

“Yes, though I still don’t understand why you insist on keeping _him_ here.” Manboy uttered, trying his best to shake off the unease. 

“Just be here now. With me, Saucedo.” 

It was Manboy who obliged, joining himself to her, body and soul.


End file.
